


Body heat

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the heater dies in the car, Joe takes on the job of warming Nick up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body heat

The heater in the SUV was broken, and the coats wrapped around their bodies, puffy like marshmallows, waiting to be mushed between eager fingers, were not enough. Nick had been shivering for ten minutes, and Joe was sick of watching his little brother so uncomfortable. He was cold too, but Joe's body always retained heat better than Nick's did. His thin frame, his thin skin, did nothing to help him during the snowy months.

Hands flat beneath his thighs, Nick sat upon them trying to keep them warm. He had lost his gloves and they were on a road out in the country where there wasn't anything but farms. The highlight was that one farmer had forgotten to turn off his sprinkler system, and the water had frozen in the air at some point, probably melting slowly down each day as the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. It was beautiful though. If it weren't for the lack of heat, Joe would have wished it was winter all the time.

Joe couldn't keep his eyes off Nick though, sitting beside him in the very back seat, feeling his brother shaking. Teeth quietly chattering, Nick made to speak, but when he couldn't get anything out passed the clatter in his mouth, Joe had had enough. Unbuckling his and Nick's seat belts at the same time, forcing Nick to lift one arm from under himself to let the belt roll back into its place, Joe moved closer to his little brother, raising his closest leg onto the seat, knee bent, shoe hanging off the edge.

Slowly, then quickly, realizing the cold air was going to hit him anyway, Joe unzipped his coat and pulled Nick closer by his elbows, wrapping Nick's arms around his torso, inside of his coat, himself. Nick was unable to protest if he had even wanted to, his mouth still awkwardly trying to beat back the chill that had consumed his body. Joe let go of Nick's elbows, quickly pulling the edges of his coat around Nick's body, and pushed himself closer.

Moving his head back a bit, as if to argue with Joe, Nick's body shuddered, and instead, he buried his head into Joe's chest, letting his pores vacuum up the heat that Joe was offering, shakes slowly dissipating. It took a while, but at last Nick found himself warm again, leaned into Joe's body. At some point, he had lifted up, allowing Joe to straighten his leg across the car seat, wrapping around Nick's body once it was seated again, warming up as much of Nick's body as Joe could possibly manage, even letting his other leg close in on Nick's hanging legs like a gate.

Nick's eyes had closed tight as he let himself become comfortable again, and after everything settled, and Joe kept him wrapped like yolk in an eggshell, he didn't pull away, but drifted to sleep. Joe sighed contentedly at the rise and fall of Nick's chest under his black coat; he loved Nick more than he could ever tell.


End file.
